


Deum de Deo, Lumen de Lumine

by Mercurionos



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Ancient History, Canon Related, Discrimination, Drama, Freedom, Gen, Introspection, Legends, Missing Moments, Missing Scene, Orations, Orations: Philippicae - Marcus Tullius Cicero, Philosophy, Politics, Pre-Canon, Speeches, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, War, legendary super saiyan, myth
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurionos/pseuds/Mercurionos
Summary: Tanto, tanto tempo fa, su un pianeta ben lontano dalla Terra, viveva un popolo fiero e indomito. Quel pianeta era Sadala: la casa dei saiyan, la casata più nobile da tempo immemore, nome e fregio ineguagliabile di tutti i regnanti. Prestanti per natura, sempre pronti a mostrare la propria forza con audacia, i saiyan s'assomigliavano tutti in un particolare ben noto, nell'Universo: i capelli. Una corona d'ebano, tinta di pura tenebra, cingeva le loro fronti e i loro sguardi saldi e feroci. Lui invece, unico della sua specie, li aveva rossi, i capelli."Un tempo, viveva un saiyan. In lui convivevano due leggende: quella del super saiyan della leggenda, e quello del super saiyan god. Il suo nome era Yamoshi, il dio dei saiyan."





	1. Rosso

Vento.

Forte, sferzante, chiassoso, quasi un dolore sulla pelle.

Il freddo dell’aria e il bruciore del viso erano uno dei più grandi piaceri che si potevano provare, erano i colori più intensi donati alla vita su Sadala.

L’alta erba di montagna ondeggiava come il mare, tra il verde e il blu nelle minuscole corone sui pianori che svettavano uno dopo l’altro, fino all’orizzonte, fino al lontano oceano.

Il cielo dorato s’infiammò tutto ad un tratto, sfregiato dall’ultima luce di quel giorno. Poi si spense, lo splendore svanì rapido come era apparso quella stessa mattina.

E poi le stelle. Le silenziose compagne delle sue notti insonni. Erano così tante, così diverse e lontane, che ogni sera poteva salutarne un’altra, conoscerla, ricordarsi la sua posizione e gioire nel ritrovarla la sera successiva.

Nel quadro d’insieme, al centro di tutti quei colori, forse avrebbero detto che lui _stonasse_. Il mondo s’era rabbuiato, lambito soltanto da quel distante chiarore proiettato in terra dagli astri, tutto taceva nella tenue tenebra notturna… Ma lui no.

L’aria arruffava i suoi capelli, trascinando con sé deboli scaglie di luce, minuscole ed effimere schegge che si alzavano dalla sua chioma, come piccole lingue di fuoco. Quel tiepido fulgore non lo abbandonava mai.

Forse era anche per quello che faceva fatica a prender sonno. Un piccolo prezzo da pagare in cambio dei privilegi di cui avrebbe potuto godere, ma dei quali non voleva saper nulla. Diceva di aver _altro a cui pensare_.

Si voltò, sentendo sempre più vicini i passi di qualcuno che stava salendo la lunga scalinata di pietra. Tutti si sentivano in dovere di far così, camminare pian piano per quell’interminabile salita, nonostante sapessero che sarebbe stato molto più semplice volare fino alla vetta del monte.

Era lì che era stata eretto, secoli prima, il santuario che lui chiamava casa.

Prim’ancora che avesse potuto vedere in volto il visitatore, sentì la sua voce chiamarlo: “Maestro!” Era così che si rivolgevano a lui i cinque capifamiglia che vivevano sulle pendici del monte, ed era così che lui stesso un tempo era solito chiamare il proprio predecessore.

Finalmente poté vedere l’uomo. Era in tutto e per tutto simile a lui: alto, snello e di bell’aspetto. In tutto e per tutto simili, tranne per quel bagliore: lui emetteva ancora quella tenue luce, l’altro no; e i loro capelli erano tanto identici nella bizzarra acconciatura quanto erano diversi per il loro colore: l’altro, come i suoi simili, sfoggiava una criniera corvina, una tinta di pura tenebra, lui invece, unico della sua specie, li aveva rossi, i capelli.

Non era un rosso pallido e sfumato, non un semplice riflesso ramato, non scarlatto, non carminio, ma molto più intenso. Soltanto lasciare agli occhi l’occasione di esaminare l’intensa venatura cremisi dei suoi capelli pareva un piacere carnale, una sensazione atipica quanto eccezionale. Sembrava quasi che il concetto stesso di _colore_ , che tutto ciò che avrebbero potuto descrivere come _rosso_ si fosse incarnato nell’incantevole criniera di quel saiyan.

“Maestro!”

“Artio, che succede? Siediti.”

“Maestro, sua maestà ha accettato. Vuole che ci presentiamo domani in consiglio.”

“Re Sadala ha accettato? Così, di punto in bianco?”

“A quanto pare. Poco fa Kon e Mato hanno visto un messaggero girovagare per i campi. Veniva dal palazzo, e voleva comunicarci soltanto questo: domani, di prima mattina, il re convocherà il consiglio per parlare con lei.”

“Allora dobbiamo esserne grati a sua altezza. Dovete venire anche voi, ovviamente. Fai in modo di avvisare anche Buki e Jagga, domani avrò bisogno senza dubbio anche del vostro sostegno. Portate con voi i guerrieri più forti, e avvisa i villaggi vicini. Dobbiamo presentarci in molti. Il re avrà anche accettato, ma gli anziani sono ottusi: se non mostriamo che il popolo è con noi, anche la mia parola perderà valore, per quanto possa essere sincera.”

“Lo consideri già fatto.”

“Allora vai, vola in fretta. Prenditi però il tempo di riposare, più tardi.”

“Lo farò solo quando tutti avranno sentito le tue parole.”

L’uomo saltò vero l’alto, librandosi in volo come il seme di un tarassaco, e si precipitò giù dal monte. L’aria sibilò frenetica al suo passaggio, ridacchiando felice quanto l’animo del saiyan.

Lui invece non alterò la propria smorfia assorta. Restò seduto ancora a lungo sulla massiccia panca di granito ad ammirare la volta celeste, ma non riuscì ad essere felice.

Aveva atteso a lungo quella specifica occasione, l’opportunità di poter parlare al mondo intero, un ottimo pretesto per poter placare tutti quegli animi inferociti… Ma il suo animo non era sereno.

Un cambiamento così repentino nelle intenzioni del re… Cosa poteva significare? Lui aveva sempre voluto vedere il bene nelle persone, trovare il giusto intento che animava le gesta dei saiyan bellicosi per indirizzarli sulla retta via, mosso da un’incommensurabile speranza.

Ma quella sera le sue perplessità mutarono in timore, e ancora una volta non riuscì a prender sonno.


	2. Oro

Il sole sorse, inondando il cielo d’oro, e gli bagnò le tempie di luce. Si accorse allora che era arrivato il mattino.

Scese dal suo morbido giaciglio, si rinfrescò e mangiò, poi uscì, ma non era solo: una folla infinita si era riversata sul piazzale in cima al monte, in silenzio aspettava l’arrivo del saiyan dai capelli rossi.

I suoi dubbi allora svanirono, trascinati lontano dalla brezza mattutina, e fu felice tanto da non poter trattenere un sorriso.

I suoi compagni s’alzarono come si fa al comando di un generale, ma nessuno aveva parlato: anche loro, gli altri saiyan, erano contenti di esser lì assieme a lui, pronti a riporre in lui le loro speranze. Alcuni giunsero le mani, altri fecero un inchino.

Parlò: “Sua maestà re Sadala ci attende. Abbiamo a lungo chiesto un dialogo, abbiamo a lungo aspettato vivendo secondo i principi e i precetti ereditati dai nostri antenati. Abbiamo atteso facendo la cosa giusta, sapendo però quanto ci sembrasse sbagliata. E forse oggi è arrivato il momento di rivoluzionare il nostro mondo, per fare in modo che, come noi, sia in grado di evolversi, verso uno stadio più adatto ai suoi abitanti, verso un futuro _migliore_.”

Applaudirono sull’orlo del riso. Negli occhi di ciascuno si vedeva la felicità e la stanchezza di chi ha aspettato per anni la giustizia sopravvivendo nel rispetto di leggi mai approvate né accettate.

Lui si avvicinò ai suoi cinque preferiti, e loro si avvicinarono a lui: “Avete lasciato a casa i nostri figli e qualcuno che possa star dietro loro?” Gli altri annuirono, e lui se ne rallegrò. Era tutto pronto.

Si librò in aria come sospinto dal vento gelido di montagna, poi uno dopo l’altro lo seguirono tutti, verso est. I saiyan si alzarono in volo, un enorme polverone di persone, disordinato quanto felice, e al capo c’era lui.

Il _dio_.

I suoi capelli si agitavano nel vento, riflettevano ovunque le prime luci del giorno tinte del proprio colore, quel rosso ultraterreno, così perfetto e inimmaginabile che non avrebbe potuto portarlo nessuno, se non il _dio dei saiyan_.

Monti, valli, pianure e colli rimasero alle loro spalle, dozzine poi centinaia. Poi videro un lago immenso, d’acqua limpida e cristallina, bagnato dai biondi raggi del mattino.

Con il sole ancora negli occhi scesero tutti a terra al centro di un’immensa piazza vuota. Quelle poche persone che si trovavano lì si allontanarono, impaurite dalla calca apparsa all’improvviso dal cielo.

Dinanzi a loro si ergeva il palazzo più bello del mondo, forse dell’Universo intero: un magnifico monte di torri, torrioni, fari, cupole, picchi, pinnacoli e guglie. Dorato quanto il cielo riflesso nel lago, bianco come la luce d’avorio delle stelle più luminose, quello era il palazzo di Sadala.

Sadala: la casa dei saiyan, la casata più nobile da tempo immemore, nome e fregio ineguagliabile di tutti i regnanti.

Pian piano più e più persone si affacciarono alla piazza ora gremita, attirati dal clamore sollevato dalla folla. L’abito che portavano tutti quei contadini, ingegneri, pescatori e guerrieri di basso rango li differenziavano non poco dai comuni cittadini, tanto formali quanto identici nel vestire.

Molti notarono la chioma brillante dell’uomo in testa al gruppo e chiamarono ad alta voce amici e compagni. “Venite!” Gridavano per le strade della città.

Le porte del palazzo si spalancarono gemendo gravemente lungo le strisciate sul pavimento d’alabastro. Uscirono soldati e ancora soldati, sempre più elegantemente agghindati, poi degli anziani ammantati di bianco, e infine l’uomo che tutti conoscevano.

“Benvenuti, benvenuti! – Li salutò re Sadala – Siate benvenuti nella capitale, tutti voi.”

Il maestro si fece avanti: “Ti ringraziamo, maestà, per il tuo invito.”

“Capitate poco spesso da queste parti, non è vero? Spero però che vi possiate trovare a vostro agio, oggi.”

“Capita altrettanto spesso un tuo invito, maestà, ma non appena ci hai chiamato ci siamo recati da te.”

Il re ammutolì, e così fecero i suoi ministri. Nessuno riuscì a trovare una falla nel ragionamento dell’uomo e quindi tutti tacquero meravigliati.

I visitatori furono accolti nel sontuoso palazzo reale. Gli immensi corridoi e gli altissimi saloni bastavano a disorientare i saiyan abituati alle contenute case di campagna.

La corte del re accompagnò gli ospiti in un’enorme stanza, ancor più grande di quelle che avevano attraversato, tanto spaziosa e riccamente ammobiliata che tutti riuscirono a prender posto al centro del titanico androne.

Riconobbero la struttura della stanza dalla forma e dai numerosi posti a sedere quando i membri del consiglio, i saiyan più illustri e tra i più anziani, fecero il loro ingresso da porticine sull’alto loggione che percorreva tutto il perimetro della stessa.

Gli anziani presero posto sopra i capi degli ospiti, e al loro centro, di fronte a lui, sedette il re, che lo squadrò a lungo.


	3. Grigio

“Yamoshi.”

“Re Sadala.”

Il discorso appena iniziato parve già concluso. Nessuno prendeva mai in bocca quei nomi. Il primo a proferir parola fu il Re.

“Siamo qui, tutti, poiché avete accettato il mio invito, a porre fine a questa lunga e inutile diatriba. Ciò che asserisci tu stesso, supposizione che appoggiano i tuoi soci… Sai bene che va contro a tutto ciò che il nostro popolo ha costruito per secoli, lo stabile equilibrio che governa su questo mondo e che ci permette di governare su altri.”

“E, come sapete, ciò che asserite voialtri ha creato questo non più che apparente equilibrio di forze, nutrendosi della pace e dell’armonia dei mondi che sono caduti in mano ai saiyan. Quello che insegniamo ai nostri figli poi lo cancelliamo nell’azione, istruiamo secondo una giustizia che non applichiamo.”

“È bene che i giovani imparino come debba girare il mondo, in modo che prima o poi possano realizzarlo secondo i propri desideri.”

“E quando permettiamo loro di realizzarlo? Io qui vedo seduti sopra la mia testa soltanto veterani di una storia ormai conclusa, non i figli del domani! Se abbiamo creato una realtà per i nostri eredi, perché allora ci ostiniamo a legarla nelle mani dei padri?”

“Mi stupisci. Pretendi forse che un lattante sappia gestire una famiglia, se non lo stato intero?”

“Non certo un lattante, ma un giovane temprato dall’esperienza! Mandiamo così tanti nel gelo del cosmo, pretendendo da loro servigi e vittoria, ma al loro ritorno non vedono mai ricompensati gli sforzi di una vita.”

“I saiyan sono guerrieri, e un guerriero non si forma in qualche anno di scaramucce chissà dove! L’anima di un combattente si tempra nel fuoco e nel sangue di una guerra, e le guerre non si esauriscono dopo una manciata di battaglie.”

“Ma la morte appare ancor prima di aver attaccato, talvolta. Quale uso trovi in un giovane spirato prima ancora di aver sferrato il proprio colpo, in un genitore senza erede o un fratello senza campione?”

“Questa non è una questione che si pone un vero guerriero! Un _vero_ saiyan combatte con la ferocia di una belva e l’imponenza di una montagna, si erge al di sopra di ogni avversario ed esce vittorioso da ogni scontro.”

“È così che dobbiamo chiamare coloro che sono caduti in battaglia, allora? Così chiami tutti quelli che non combattono? Falsi e impostori?”

“Perché pensi che abbiamo istituito le caste, secoli fa? Chi è degno del potere ha la libertà di farsi avanti e di dimostrare il proprio valore; chi desidera può farlo, e scendere in battaglia!”

“E chi invece appronta la tua nave, chi semina e raccoglie il grano e chi prepara il pane con cui voi vi nutrite non ha quindi valore? Voi vedete il valore solo nei guerrieri e volgete lo sguardo lontano dai vostri sudditi più fedeli, che nulla chiedono né _possono_ chiedere in cambio del proprio servizio.”

“Chi ha valore e vuole dimostrarlo deve incarnare l’ideale dei saiyan, i guerrieri più spietati e insuperabili del cosmo.”

“Tu parli della _Grande Scimmia_ come se tutti fossero capaci di contenere la sua furia.”

“Infatti: chi ne è in grado ha tutto il diritto di ascendere all’apice della nostra società come è asceso al culmine del controllo sul proprio sangue di saiyan.”

“È così allora. Chi come voi ignora i limiti della Grande Scimmia e ne esalta le qualità non vede valore, ma profitto. E se non intravedete quell’utile nel sangue versato in battaglia, allora non avete mai visto i doni che vi ha regalato questa società di servitori taciturni. Fino a quando, dunque, abuserete della pazienza dei vostri sudditi? Fino a quando questa folle politica si prenderà gioco del popolo? Fino a quando pensate che i saiyan sopporteranno la vostra sfrenata audacia?”

“Bada a come parli, Yamoshi. Ci minacci forse con la ribellione? Minacci le fondamenta del nostro mondo? Minacci le leggi che hanno eletto i loro più valorosi rappresentanti, gli impavidi guerrieri che ora siedono attorno a te?”

“Tu allora, ci minacci con i tuoi vassalli, Sadala? I vassalli che sono stati eletti dalle leggi e dai precetti che loro stessi hanno stabilito, facendo leva sui più deboli? Tu, voi chiamate questa forza, chiamate la Grande Scimmia l’apice della nostra evoluzione, ma ignorate il _vero_ potenziale dei saiyan!”

“Non ignoriamo nulla, men che meno il potenziale di un vero saiyan! Il nostro mondo si è sempre basato sulla forza, perché noi siamo il popolo guerriero, è questo che ci rende saiyan!”

“Voi avete inculcato per secoli nel popolo la vostra lettura perversa del potere, riducendolo ad un concetto insignificante e facilmente corruttibile, perché fingete di non sapere cosa sia davvero il potere né dove risieda davvero!”

“Ma sentitelo! Pensi di confondere noi, i migliori tra i saiyan, con questi insulsi giri di parole? Cosa potrebbe mai simboleggiare il potere di un saiyan se non la sua forza, se non la ferocia che tanto bene si incarna nella Grande Scimmia?”

“Voi confondete il potere per forza, come confondete la fierezza per ferocia. Noi siamo saiyan, il popolo guerriero, il popolo più fiero ed indomito dell’Universo… Ma guardateci ora: non siamo fieri, siamo temuti; non siamo indomiti, siamo selvaggi. Da quando non ci curiamo più della giustizia che tanto consigliamo ai nostri figli? Il nostro è un triste primato, non un onore da invidiare!”

“Quale giustizia dovremmo rispettare, se non la nostra?”

“Se davvero la rispettassimo, ci sembrerebbe giusto venire attaccati e conquistati da un invasore? Potremmo gioirne come gioiamo della vittoria tanto arduamente ottenuta? Conosciamo la vera giustizia, la stessa che hanno voluto insegnarci gli Dei degli Dei, quando ancora erano pieni di speranza per il nostro popolo. Ma a causa del tornaconto personale di pochi, tutti hanno perduto la libertà di scegliere il proprio destino.”


	4. Nero

Il dibattito proseguì acceso per ore.

Ad un tratto, Yamoshi sentì un grido: si voltò, ma nessuno aveva parlato. Fiaccato dalla lunga controversia, si ritirò allora a sedere, e così fece re Sadala. Uno dopo l’altro i seguaci di ciascuno fecero a turno per parlare, fino a quando calò la sera.

Il re dichiarò terminato il congresso, e tutti lasciarono il grande palazzo. I discepoli di Yamoshi si avvicinarono dunque al loro maestro e vollero sentire un commento riguardo la lunga discussione.

“Non temete, non abbiamo perso tempo. Certo non siamo giunti ad un accordo, né abbiamo ufficializzato un cambiamento, ma abbiamo smosso le acque. Non avete visto i volti dei ministri del re? Loro erano i primi a rilevare le contraddizioni presenti nelle parole di sua maestà. Molti di loro non avevano nulla da dirci, altri invece non hanno voluto esternare il loro favore alla nostra causa. Insistiamo, e insistiamo ancora, perché siamo i primi a farlo, ma siamo dalla parte del giusto e quindi, alla fine, la verità avrà la meglio. E la verità sarà adatta a tutti, non solo ad una manciata di oligarchi. Ora però s’è fatto tardi. Radunate la vostra gente e torniamo a casa.”

Si alzarono tutti in volo, seguendo svigoriti ma tranquilli il tenue brillio rosso della sua chioma; superarono colli e pianure, oltrepassarono le valli e raggiunsero di nuovo i monti dove abitavano.

Il cielo era nero. E non per le nuvole di tempesta, ma per il fumo. Un tetro miasma, caldo e rivoltante, saliva verso l’alto, oscurando le prime stelle della sera.

Yamoshi inorridì. Fermo, immobile in mezzo al cielo, si atterrì allo sguardo del fuoco che danzava per le pendici dei monti. Alte fiammate si lanciavano sempre più numerose verso la cima delle montagne, spargevano ceneri e braci tutt’intorno, annerendo i prati turchesi che lui tanto amava.

Qualcuno alle sue spalle strillò in preda alla disperazione. Questa volta, come anche quella precedente, ora lo aveva compreso, si era trattato di un urlo vero.

Il suo seguito si sparpagliò nel mezzo del muro di fumo e anche lui decise di scendere in terra. Incredulo, barcollò per quello che quella mattina era un paese brulicante di vita, ora ridotto ad un cumolo di carboni.

Il respiro gli risultò difficile, e sentì i suoi compagni tossire, allora riacquisì una certa dose di raziocinio. Incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. Tremavano incontrollate. Gridò, gridò con il petto gonfio, gridò tanto forte da sentire il sapore del proprio sangue in bocca e cacciò tutt’attorno un vento infernale, gelido e pieno di fiamme, alzando le braccia al cielo. Il boato viaggiò oltre i monti attraverso le valli vicine: il fumo si levò, e il fuoco si spense. Ovunque ora regnava il silenzio.

Si voltò spaventato. Vide i propri compagni, coloro che chiamava con orgoglio amici suoi, inginocchiarsi a terra col panico negli occhi, rovistare tra quello che prima era la loro casa alla ricerca dei figli, sollevare e stringere nelle mani il corpo esanime di una creatura che era loro simile, e poi piangere.

Non riuscì più a prender fiato. Singhiozzava, confuso, inorridito, nauseato, tutto oltre ogni limite che gli potesse parere umano. Il cuore parve esplodergli nel petto gonfio, la sua schiena si piegò, sempre più curva e bassa, schiacciata da un peso invisibile, un’opprimente colpa che si sentiva circolare nelle vene.

Alzò ancora lo sguardo. Non era l’unico: chino a terra vedeva i volti sfregiati dallo sconforto dei suoi compagni, piegati in terra come lui.

Il dolore si fece largo nelle sue interiora, si sentì stramazzare; lo stomaco si contorse, i polmoni sussultarono ancora e ancora, con sempre più violenza; il sangue ribolliva, i suoi tendini scalpitavano incontrollati.

Il vento era cessato ormai, ma i suoi capelli rossi non avevano smesso di ondeggiare. Presero a danzare sempre più forte, sempre più sconvolti come il suo animo. Il fuoco divampò sulla sua pelle, denso e caldo, brillante si fece largo nell’aria accanto a lui, strisciò per terra sollevando le pietre lì attorno.

I cinque a lui più fedeli accorsero in suo aiuto. Mai avrebbero immaginato di vedere il loro maestro in tale stato: tremava, emetteva deboli grida, sobbalzava di tanto in tanto, e l’aura fiammeggiante intorno al suo corpo si faceva di secondo in secondo più furiosa. Le sue spalle gemettero di dolore, la schiena s’inarcò tormentata come sotto tortura.

Si lanciarono su di lui, affondarono le mani in quell’incendio corposo che bruciava e si scuoteva. Una mano poi un’altra, lo chiamarono, lo chiamarono per nome, si gettarono su di lui come se avessero voluto placare le sue fiamme.

Sentì le loro mani, provò le carezze, le strette di quei palmi tanto familiari, ma il suo dolore non volle acquietarsi. Anzi si rinvigorì, sempre più violento, alimentato dal timore che forse aveva perduto la propria famiglia, terrorizzato dall’idea che avrebbe potuto perdere i compagni di una vita.

E così provò rabbia.

Urlò, a lungo, fendendo l’aria.

Il fuoco attorno a lui si fece più brioso, una fiamma fervida e sfolgorante si innalzò da lui, più intensa, più luminosa, gettò luce su coloro che gli stavano vicino, li sbalzò lontani, rischiarandoli di luce ialina, chiara e più chiara, fin quando non cangiò tonalità.

La fiamma si concentrò attorno a lui, sempre violenta e densa, ma ancor più coesa e solida.

Brillava di un nuovo colore, i suoi capelli mutarono aspetto, i suoi occhi si trasformarono in lumi splendenti, e illuminò tutto il suo mondo d’azzurro.


	5. Blu

Yamoshi si alzò in piedi. Guardò le proprie mani, gonfie e tremanti, avvolte nel bagliore bluastro che, come i suoi compagni, non aveva mai visto.

Ma nella sua mente e nel suo animo non c’era spazio per lo stupore.

Strinse i denti, li sentì digrignare rumorosamente, e voltò lo sguardo verso oriente.

La luna era già sorta. E, proprio quella notte, sorse rotonda e piena di luce stinta.

Comprese e volle piangere, ma la sua furia era insormontabile e cresceva di attimo in attimo.

La fiamma azzurra si librò in aria saltando qua e là, in cerca dell’orizzonte. Si fermò, piegò i gomiti, e la sua aura crebbe terribilmente. La sua luce era pari a quella del sole e così illuminò il mondo come una seconda alba.

I feriti si alzarono, rapiti dalla visione incomprensibile. Gli afflitti si voltarono, catturati da quel colore intenso e caldo. I furiosi balzarono verso il cielo, inseguendo la stella appena nata.

I suoi cinque prediletti si avvicinarono a lui, gli unici che sapevano condividere la sua ira. Tremavano, fissavano un punto lontano all’orizzonte, e i loro occhi mutarono come quelli del loro maestro. Le chiome corvine svanirono tutte ad un tratto, coperte da un abbagliante splendore dorato, tanto simile alla magnificenza dell’alba. Caddero nella bionda aura, eterea manifestazione della loro furia, e salirono verso il cielo al seguito del maestro.

Da terra si levò un grido di passione: triste, disperato, pieno di furore e rabbia, bramoso di giustizia, ricolmo di coraggio. Il grido più fiero che si sarebbe mai sentito.

Si alzarono a decine di migliaia, guidati dalla vista della fiamma cobalto, s’innalzarono nel cielo notturno al suono di un triste clamore di speranza e seguirono tutti la luce azzurra sotto al disco di luna.

Volarono a lungo, portando con sé quel terribile ululato. Altre teste si alzarono al cielo e risposero al richiamo divino. Lontane o vicine, chiamarono i compagni, chiamarono i propri fratelli e seguirono la scia nel cielo cingendosi di aura cristallina, perché sapevano di dover seguire la luce del dio.

Fiumi di stelle si riversarono sotto la luce lunare al seguito del saiyan tinto di blu, una cometa di guerrieri sfrecciava rapida e terribile nel cielo notturno.

Yamoshi scrutò l’orizzonte, e la situazione era così come se l’era immaginata: lo stavano aspettando. Mastodontiche bestie si ergevano sulla cresta dei monti orientali e, appena la sua luce azzurrina fu in vista, i tiranni cominciarono l’attacco. Non se lo sarebbero mai confessati: vedendo quel bagliore turchese atterrirono tutti quanti, già inorriditi dall’idea di dover combattere quell’uomo.

Ma Yamoshi era superiore, inarrivabile, per quel breve istante, e non era solo. Come un fulmine tuonò sui propri nemici, in cerca di quel volto che quella stessa mattina lo aveva sfidato, aprendo un varco per le migliaia al suo seguito.

La cometa di guerrieri si insinuò nel cuore della muraglia nemica, portando caos sul neonato campo di battaglia.

I colpi rimbombarono per ogni continente, la luce scoppiò su ogni terra e grida si levarono da ogni gola. La fiamma di Yamoshi si scagliò ancora e ancora sui suoi nemici, lanciando saette nel cielo, e la sua forza era seconda solo al suo dolore e alla sua rabbia.

In tanti si arresero dinanzi alla forza dei guerrieri d’alta classe, così voltarono lo sguardo al cielo. I loro cuori accelerarono alla vista della luna bianca, così luminosa e inquietante. Ben pochi però avevano già sperimentato tale esperienza e seppero controllarsi; gli altri non fecero altro che creare ulteriore scompiglio nella tumultuosa arena di roccia.

I colpi vibrati da Yamoshi echeggiarono sordi nell’aria, e caddero a centinaia sotto i suoi pugni. Per ore e ore combatté senza paura contro i terrificanti titani, li sconfisse uno per uno sommergendoli nel suo divino splendore, tanto che, di alcuni, non rimase alcuna traccia.

I suoi cinque più fedeli, immersi nell’aura dorata, gli stettero accanto fino alla fine, combattendo eroicamente, ma crollarono infine esausti sotto i pesanti colpi dei nobili di Sadala.

La luna svanì infine dalla volta celeste, e alle prime luci del giorno, soltanto il saiyan dai capelli infiammati d’azzurro era rimasto a resistere all’assalto del tirannico re di Sadala.

E quando anche la fiamma celeste del dio dei saiyan si estinse, soppressa dai raggi dorati dell’alba, anche la vita di Yamoshi si eclissò.

_Quel giorno Yamoshi perì, ma questo fu solo l'inizio della sua leggenda._

_In seguito, lo spirito di Yamoshi vagò nella continua ricerca di sei saiyan dal cuore giusto,_

_alla ricerca di un nuovo salvatore:_

_il Super Saiyan God._


End file.
